Making Amends and Other Things
by aydenjett
Summary: You were supposed to hate her. You're supposed to ignore her. But you don't, and you can't seem to help it./ You're supposed to hate what he is. You're supposed to not care. But you do, and you can't seem to help it. *Badam, both POV's, second person*
1. A New Leaf

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I know this isn't my usual. I'm still Cade to the end, I swear... but I have been watching more Degrassi recently and I remembered how much I fucking love this couple. Even if she's a bitch, and he's too good for her, it still struck me as possible. And after that finale when she said sorry and they danced, I couldn't help it. It was just too easy. Also, Adam hits home a lot because _I_ am transgender, as well. I haven't had to deal with nearly as much as he has, but, I understand _exactly_ what he's going through. That ensures the... correctness(?) of my portrayal of Adam in this fic and others. Just thought I'd share. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Making Amends – and Other Things"<p>

**_Adam's POV_**

You didn't know what to think when she looked up at you expectantly from her seat at the table. You also didn't know why in the world she'd ever want to dance with you, with the way she looked and the way you did. She was drop dead gorgeous, like she knew exactly how to make herself go from slutty to stunning. Whenever that transformation happened, it didn't matter because right then a beautiful girl wanted to dance with you.

You look around, just in case she meant someone else, then she reaches for you and drags you out to the dance floor. Not that you aren't 100% willing to dance with her, it's just the last time you asked she heavily declined.

"I'm sorry for saying we couldn't be dance partners. I was an idiot; we would have killed." She apologizes while you're twirling around. You spin her out just enough for her to run into another couple.

"Or killed somebody!" You joke, and you hate the way your voice gets all high pitched when you're happy. It's like she forgets about that, though, because she laughs just as hard along with you.

"Yeah, well, we still would have won the showcase. Hands down." She says sure of herself, and you, apparently.

"How do you know that? You've only danced with me twice, including right now." You reply with a smirk.

"I've danced for years; if anyone can tell a natural dancer, it's me." She points to herself as you spin her out again. You laugh with her, nodding your head in agreement.

"I believe you! So what all kind of dancing have you done?" You ask, just to keep conversation light and easy.

"I used to do some hip-hop and jazz. I also taught the Salsa at one point. Wanna try?" She offers with a smirk, knowing you'll refuse.

"Hell, I'm up for anything." You challenge and she throws her head back in a laugh.

"Well, then, cowboy! Saddle up, 'cause you're in for a long ride." She tells you and you laugh at her lame analogy.

"Cowboy? Really?" You ask her, still grinning.

"It was the first thing I thought of! Now prepare yourself." She orders seriously and you determine it's hot when she does that. She goes through all the steps and movements associated with Salsa dancing and you'd never let her in on it, but you're totally lost. "Okay! You ready?" She asks excitedly. You can't let her down with that big smile on her face so you just nod. She begins the first few steps, but then stops abruptly.

"You're completely lost, aren't you." She states knowingly; she didn't even bother making it a question.

"Absolutely." You deadpan. She laughs at your inability, but you know it's lighthearted.

"We'll just have to save the lessons for another time, then." She tells you and you think that's just her way of letting you know she wants to dance with you again.

"That's fine with me. Let's get jiggy with it!" You shout at her over the new, louder techno music booming through the gym's stereo system. It's her turn to laugh at your wording, but she dismisses it, snaking her way around you so her back is to your front. You like the feeling of your hands on her waist and her hand on your neck. For the next few minutes, until the song changes, all you do is feel. There's no talking, just moving, just dancing and you realize you're okay with that. It gives you time to think.

Never in a million years would you ever think you'd be dancing with Bianca at prom, date or not. Never in a million years would you ever believe she'd give you an apology, even a half assed one. Never in a million years would ever consider her a good person after all she's done to you, but here you are. Never in a million years would you agree that you're content with her in your arms, dancing or not. Nothing has made any sense, and in this moment, you really don't care.

Once the string of techno songs gives way to slower ones, she turns around and you aren't sure whether or not she's going to dance with you this time. Alas, she gives you a lopsided smile, reassuring you with her arms around your neck that she's going to slow dance with you. Not really sure how to start the conversation back up after minutes of silence, you stay quiet.

"What's on your mind, Torres?" She asks playfully, but you see a tad bit of concern in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Just how lucky I am to be dancing with such a gorgeous lady." You reply, tipping your 'hat' and throwing your most flirtatious grin at her. She laughs easily.

"I see you're still the charmer, Torres!" She exclaims with a smile on her lips.

"Well I have no idea what you would be talking about, my dear madam." You tell her, keeping up the air of an old fashioned gentleman, southern accent and all. "I'm simply enjoying my night." She takes one hand from around your neck just to lightly hit you in the chest with it. You can see the split second panic in her eyes when she realizes what happened the last time she did that, but it goes away as quickly as it came.

"You, my good sir, are too rich." She gives you the eye while wagging a finger at you. Crisis averted. "And _I_ am beginning to get tired, so I'm going to grab us some punch and talk to your brother for a bit." She says gesturing somewhere over your shoulder.

"Okay, I'll be dancing with Eli and the others." You give her one last small smile before you release her waist and make your way over to your friends.

**_Bianca's POV_**

"Hey! Thanks for all of this! For the first time in a while I actually feel safe." You tell Drew, sincerely happy that he brought you.

"Hey, it's the least I could do." He looks just happy to have helped you in some way, but he seems distracted. All of a sudden you spot Vince come through the doors of the gym.

"Oh my God. Vince." You say, gulping. Drew follows your line of sight and you see him become angry.

"Why is he here? We had a deal!" He yells, frustrated.

"As in you talked to him? I told you not to do that!" You throw at him. This is all his fault now.

"I just wanted this to be over." He replies and you see the desperation in his eyes.

"With him it's never over, Drew. I'll handle it." You shake your head at him because you know what's coming. You walk up to him and say "Vince, we can talk about this later. Please leave." You're trying to be forceful without pissing him off.

"So you can be with squeaky-clean James Bond over there?" He throws at you, gesturing towards Drew over your shoulder. At least you know he's watching.

"Just go." This time, you're yelling and you know you've pissed him off.

"I'm not leaving alone." He grits his teeth and grabs your upper arm as if to drag you out if necessary. Drew steps up and you see Vince eying him before he shoves you off. You stumble over to stand by Adam and he catches you, holding you steady. Everyone is watching now, or everyone who cares about you or Drew.

"We had a deal, Vince. She's not going with you." You can barely hear Drew over the music, but you can tell he's not scared. For once, he's not scared. If it were under different circumstances, you might actually be proud of him.

"You gonna stop me?" Vince replies disbelievingly. You think you must be the only one who sees the crazy in his eyes, 'cause Drew isn't backing down and no one is trying to stop him.

Drew shrugs off his tux jacket and hands it to Adam. And you hear him call out "Drew" to try to convince him not to, but he steps up to Vince anyway. You see out of the corner of your eye Eli grabbing Adam by the arm and pulling him back. You know how Adam is; if Drew were getting his ass kicked, he'd run out to help him. Eli's a good friend, keeping Adam from getting himself killed.

Turns out, Drew kicks ass, specifically Vince's ass. He lays him out and spits at him to get out of here. Drew turns around and throws his jacket back on, and we're all a little shocked at him. We all see movement over his shoulder and no one had time enough to move by the time I hear that familiar sound of a gunshot; two, actually. I freak. At first, I glance down to make sure it isn't me, but then I hear a sharp cry from my left. Like I've always feared, someone has gotten shot for me, possibly killed. I turn around, seemingly in slow motion to see that it's Adam who's wailing on the ground with crimson soaking through his crisp white shirt.

You see Eli spring into action at this and run to his side and so does Clare. Everyone but Adam got to seemingly all corners of the room. And Drew seems to be focused on his girlfriend until Eli shouts "guys" so that everyone's attention is drawn to the bleeding boy on the ground. Drew screams "oh, Adam" and you swear you've never seen anyone move that fast. He's at Adam's side in a heartbeat. Speaking of hearts…

"Shit, that could be his heart." You mumble under your breath as you slowly make your way to Adam, that is, before Drew's girlfriend tells everyone to give her space 'cause she knows first aide or some shit. You don't really hear. You aren't even fazed when Adam's binder is revealed. All you know is that Adam, who you've had a wonderful time with tonight, has just been shot because of you. You can barely stand to look down at him and see him crying so much, so you turn away to see the offending weapon lying on the ground.

You debate it for a second, but you walk over and pick it up with the thought in mind that you owe Adam so much already. You barely even hear Drew's question. You just know you've got to finally end this. You walk out the doors, ready to commit murder.

Before you know it, you're standing across from Vince's hideout with his gun in your hand. You've never cried so hard in your life. You almost talk yourself out of it, even. Adam could be dead for all you know while you're standing here indecisive at the end of an ally. You hear footsteps walking up behind you and you jump out of reflex, but you realize it's just Drew.

He manages to talk you into giving him the gun, which he quickly puts away. He also convinces you to call the police on Vince, rather than exacting revenge yourself, even if it means a sentence for you. Mostly it was your insistence to Adam that you are attempting to turn over a new leaf that did it, not Drew's desperate pleas.

While the police question Drew and Katie and take Vince into custody, you're left to your thoughts. This wouldn't be your first time in the back of a cop car, but hopefully it will be your last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I hope I didn't scare any of you amazing readers off because of my revelation. It's still me! Anyway, I'm totally in love with this story and I already have two other chapters written and like 5 or 6 more planned out. It's so exciting! Granted, they were produced during spring break, but hopefully I can keep up. I wont release a chapter until I have the one after it completed. Have a good day, folks! And review! Sending love :)**


	2. Brightened Eyes

**A/N: **I had a reviewer say that they liked the POV, so I kept it. I hope it doesn't bother anyone. Oh, and if anyone was wondering, I'll be following what little Badam we get from the actual show, but since there's a whole summer without any kind of prompt, I'm taking the opportunity and running with it. This story will be going way off the show's course, and I hope you all like it. Enjoy!****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adam's POV<strong>_

Groggily, you open your eyes and everything's blurry. After a minute, things come into focus, like the beeping beside you and the pain in your shoulder, along with your mother at the foot of the bed you're laying on. It finally dawns on you. _Hospital_. When you realize this, you look up at her and manage a weak smile.

"Honey? You awake?" You hear your mother's soft voice call from seemingly miles away.

"Yeah" You gargle out before clearing your throat. The action causes you to jostle your shoulder, which then consequently makes you wince. In a second, she's next to you asking if you're all right.

"Yes, yes. I'll live." You insist.

You spend the next hour explaining what happened, when suddenly your brother bursts into the room and is by your side hugging you and saying sorry.

"Ow. Careful, I'm still really sore." You remind him and you lock eyes with Bianca for a second and you wonder why she's here. You drown him out halfway as he's trying to offer you things in exchange for your forgiveness. You aren't mad at him, but you'll take the offers anyway. You do listen when he says it's all his fault. You don't want him to think that, but you don't have time to protest.

"Isn't it all _her_ fault?" Your mother asks accusingly, referring to Bianca standing unobtrusively in a corner. "What is she doing here?"

"Bianca spent all night with the detectives, spilling everything she knows about Vince's gang." Drew tells your mother, taking up for her. She's looking at you again, instead of your mom or Drew, and you wonder what she's thinking about. You don't want her to think it's her fault, either. "She needs our help. She's going to need a good lawyer… or two." He says and Bianca's gaze is finally drawn from you to send a small smile Drew's way. Even completely disheveled, make up ruined, hair falling down, you've never seen anyone so beautiful.

"Okay, we'll talk." Your mom says after taking a second to think. You aren't sure whether she's saying that just to placate Drew, but you hope not. You catch Bianca silently word "thank you" to Drew and smile at him. You're happy everything worked out the way it did, even if you got shot in the process.

After letting everyone know you need rest, they all file out, Bianca giving you one last glance. You try to catch some sleep, but it won't come quite yet. After about thirty minutes, you hear someone enter the room. You open your eyes to just slits to see who it is and you see a blurry red form take a seat next to your bed.

"I'm so, so sorry, Adam." You hear her whisper. "This was never supposed to happen. I never thought he'd bring a gun, let alone shoot it into a crowd." She sniffles a little before continuing and it takes everything in you not to giggle. "Even though you're asleep, I hope you hear me and know just how sorry I am. It had to be you. The person I'm finally getting along with. And even _that's_ my fault. What I said at the dance was such a poor apology for what I've put you through. I outed you to the entire school, when all you wanted to do was start fresh. I was just so mad that you made me interested without telling me the truth. I see why you did, of course. At the time, I was just too immature to think anything differently. Again, I'm sorry. I just want to put all of this behind us." She finishes her rant with another sniffle. You hear the chair legs scrape as she gets up and you hear her curse under her breath because of it. You decide it's time to speak up before she retreats.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" You ask, opening your eyes.

"Uh… um- I," she stumbles over her words. "I was just leaving?" She tells you questioningly.

"You don't sound so sure." You laugh. "Don't leave; we should talk." Bianca's eyes flash in panic. "Relax, cowgirl. Just come sit down." You gesture with your head in the direction of the chair. She inwardly battles for a second, but then slowly lowers herself into the seat.

"I wasn't asleep, if you didn't already know that." You inform her. "But, I want you to know that it's okay. I forgive you, even if you don't think you deserve it. And I also want you to know this," you point towards your shoulder, "isn't your fault." You say seriously. She takes a minute to think before responding.

"But… I got you thrown out of a bathroom. Into a glass door." She stresses that last part like it's unforgivable.

"Look, Bianca. Not everyone is ready to face something like transgendered people, and it's not really something to fault them for. You, as you said, were immature and naïve." You say and she hangs her head in shame. "But," you continue, holding your good hand up, "you aren't now. You may not fully understand me, but you _accept_ me. That's all I ask for in anyone. Just acceptance." You finish softly, and she seems a little speechless. "Do you see why I've forgiven you, now?" You ask her, just as softly. She nods her head and finally makes eye contact; her eyes are watering. You take this opportunity to smile widely at her in an attempt to get her to do the same.

"Always the charmer." She breaks the silence and shakes her head. "You're one of a kind, Adam Torres, you know that?" She tells you fondly. You shrug as much as you can, blowing off the compliment.

"Nah, there are a million of me." You say bashfully.  
>"I've seen a lot of boys, Adam, but I've never seen a man until now." She says and you're taken aback. Not really knowing what to say, you joke with her.<p>

"Wow. Could you get any cheesier?"

"Oh, stop it Adam. I mean it. What you did last night, dancing with your biggest enemy, taking a bullet for your brother, and forgiving me? All of that is real, Adam, and it makes you more of a man than Vince, than your brother, than any other male I know." She tells you and you can see the sincerity in her eyes.

Somehow you whisper out a "thank you" and she gives you that beautiful smile.

"Why did you come back? Didn't you leave the hospital with everyone?" You question.

"No, we were all outside talking about getting me a lawyer and all that."

"Good, I'm glad. I would have had a few words for my mother had she refused to help you." You tell her lightheartedly.

"I'm still shocked you want to help me so much." She says honestly.

"Helping people is what I do best, and it's logical to start with the people that need it." You say easily and you both laugh.

"Well, when you put it that way, you make it hard to disagree with you." She laughs again. "I should be heading home; I've been in this dress way too damn long." She says, patting her knees and standing.

"Aw, but you look so good in it!" You playfully protest. She catches the glint in your eyes and rolls hers while walking away.

"Oh shut up and feel better, alright?" She says and you see her make a split second decision before walking back over to you and lays a gentle kiss on your shoulder. It hurts, but you ignore the pain. "I mean it." She says not a foot from your face.

An "I'll try," is all you manage to stutter out before she turns on her heel with a "good boy" thrown over her shoulder. When the door closes, you finally let out a long breath that you didn't know you were holding.

"Jesus. Maybe that girl _will_ be the death of me." You whisper to the empty room before you decide it's time to finally get some sleep.

**_Bianca's POV_**

You walk quietly into his hospital room. His eyes are empty as he watches the small television. Eager to break the silence, a soft "hey, Adam" falls from your lips. The instant your eyes connect, his brighten and a wide smile steals across his face.

"Howdy, Bianca!" Comes the enthusiastic reply as you make your way to the bedside armchair that has become your home over the past couple of days. Despite his swift forgiveness and healing, you still blame yourself and feel like you need to repay at least _something_ to him. You figure company is the easiest way to fulfill that, as of now.

"How are you today?" You ask him, already knowing what he'll say.

"Awesome, now that you're here." He tells you honestly. Well, that wasn't at all what you expected, maybe a "fine" or "been bored," but nothing like what he just said.

"Oh." You reply trying not to sound surprised at his answer.

"I've been watching "The Price is Right" reruns all day; I'm so glad you've come and saved me." He gushes. "So, tell me. How was your last day?"

"Eh, nothing really out of the ordinary except they didn't give out homework at the end of class." You tell him, thinking back. "Oh, and I have a research paper due at the beginning of school." You remember, grimacing.

"Man, that sucks." He says looking sorry for you.

"Yeah, but we get to pick the topic, so it won't be all that bad." You assure him. "Psychology is one of my favorite subjects."

"Ha! How did I know?" He says snorting.

"What?" You ask defensively.

"Of course you love psychology; you love messing with people's heads." He explains.

"Hmm." You think for a second, and then laugh a little. "I won't deny it."

"That's what I thought." He chuckles.

"Oh, shut up. I only said that because you wouldn't believe me if I told the truth." You say, getting quieter at the end.

"Now what would that be?" He inquires, curiosity filling his eyes as they bore into yours. You have to look away.

"I really like psychology because of the abnormal psych. It's a hell of a lot more interesting than math or biology." You tell him truthfully.

"Hey! Don't diss my subject, now. Bio is the shit." He says, getting defensive. "But, I can respect your reasons. I believe you."

"I really do like messing with people, though." You add thoughtfully.

"I knew it." He says and he's smiling wide again; it's freaking contagious because you can't help smiling back at his goofy self. After a few moments of just being silent together, you glance at the clock; it reads 5:06.

"Ah, shit." You swear it wasn't this late a few minutes ago.

"What?" He asks, concerned.

"I've got to get home before five thirty or I'll be grounded. Again." You explain with an eye roll directed towards your mother.

"Oh, well you better get going then. Wouldn't want you to be late because of me." He says sadly.

"I wouldn't care, to be honest, except that being grounded means that I can't come visit you." You say before you can stop yourself. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_

"Ah, I see." He says, smirking. "Coming back tomorrow?" He asks; you only nod, not trusting your voice anymore. "Okay, well hurry or you'll be late."

"See you, Torres." You tell him before you shut the door behind you. You run the entire twenty-minute walk home, but you aren't sure you're running _to _your house. It feels like you're running _from _something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did everyone like it? Unlike all the rest of my stories, I'm actually going to focus mainly on the character development, hence all the (seemingly) meaningless chatter they have. I'm trying to make them sound _real_, like two people in this situation could actually have these conversations. Hopefully it's working. Let me know? Please? It's just right down there.**

**Love me?  
><strong>**V**


	3. Parli Italiano?

**A/N: ****I'm back! And with another chapter, too! Look how lucky you are. I think you all should go and play slots or something because you're damn lucky. Totally joking, promise. Anyway, to the actual story. I kind of like this chapter; it isn't my favorite. It went up in cool points with me because it had Italian in it. Does that help? Yeah, whether it does help or not, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bianca's POV<em>**

"Torres?" You shout questioningly into the silent house, unsure of where everyone is.

"You know that is all of us, right?" came the snarky reply from the boy you were looking for.

"And _you_ know you're lucky you're in that sling or I'd hit you, smart ass." You toss back playfully, knowing he's used to your witty banter after a week of spending most of your time with him.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just like a Chihuahua; all bark, no bite." He replies coolly.

"I hope you also know you're the only one to ever get away calling me some sort of dog. Normally it's the female kind, so I'll let this one slide. You're still an ass, though." You inform him, as if he doesn't know already. He smiles at you like he hasn't seen you in a month, when you've been over at his house for the majority of the day every day for the past week since he was dismissed from the hospital. You'll never understand why, but you accept it as normal now, at least.

"I know, of course. I have been hanging out with you all week, so…" He trails off.

"Go ahead and finish that sentence, Adam. I dare you." You challenge, giving him your signature glare.

"Maybe you're contagious." He finishes.

"You're dead." You deadpan before lunging over the back of the couch to beat the snot out of him.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He yells out tauntingly before you reach him, effectively stopping you dead in your tracks. Which conveniently places you halfway over the couch, ass in the air, silently fuming. "I'm a wounded soldier, remember?" He reminds you smugly. You sigh loudly, not bothering to move just yet.

"You, my friend, are going to _die_ when you're healed. You best get your shit packed and move to the U.S." You warn him with a huff. He proceeds to slap your unguarded ass in reply. "What the _hell_, Torres!" You shout in his face. "I don't care if you're hurt, I'm kicking your ass." The next thing you know, he's up from the couch and running towards the sliding door to his yard. You take a tumble over the front of the couch and curse again. Once you're steady on your feet, you're after him in a flash.

"TORRES!" You scream out into the empty yard. "Are you that afraid of me?" You taunt him, attempting to draw him from his hiding place. "Ha! Just as I thought. You're such a sissy! I'm only a girl!" You yell into the silence, and you think he really bolted, that is until you hear a twig break behind you.

"Arrrrghhh!" Was his battle cry as he charges and the next thing you know you're on the ground and he's yelling the battle cry again, but this time in pain.

"Damnit, Adam!" You slap him on the thigh before taking his arm gingerly in your hands. "Why did you do that, dumbass?" You ask him seriously.

"You challenged my manhood. I had to take you down." He says simply, but you see the laughter in his eyes.

"Well you need to think about your manhood the next time you slap a girl's ass without her permission, or you won't have one much longer." You explain, wagging a finger at him.

"Ugh, will you stop with that? I feel like you're my mom when you do it." He said grimacing.

"Now, Adam, go up to your room and think about what you've done!" You order him impersonating his mother, hip hold, wagging finger, voice and everything. He busts out laughing.

"Stop, please! You're going to kill me!" He says between bouts of giggles.

"Come on, perv, let's get you inside before you hurt yourself. More." You tell him, getting up and dusting yourself off before offering a hand to the boy who's still rolling on the ground laughing his head off. "UP! Before I lock you out here!" You command. He shoots up at once, despite his injury. What was that about?  
>"Uh… I.. yes, ma'am!" He stutters out and you raise your classic eyebrow at him. He removes his beanie, bows, and waves you in the direction of a house. '<em>Ever the gentleman<em>,' you think with an eye roll.

You both make your way back to the couch and sink low into the comfortable cushions. After a minute of easy silence, he stands and walks up to the entertainment center. You see him getting out X-box controllers and you jump into action.

"Oh, no, no, no. What do you think you're doing?" You ask him, reaching for the controllers.

"Bianca! Let me play!" He protests.

"No! Doc said no playing until you're out of the sling. That's only two more days, Adam. You'll live; I promise." You say, trying to appease him.

"Please?" He begs softly, starting to pout. '_Ugh, damn his pout!'_ you inwardly scream.

"No." You refuse him steadily.

"You know it's working." He comments, still pouting, those oceans staring back at you with intense depth. '_Two can play at this game._' You begin to pout back, knowing yours has gotten you many a thing in your life.

"Damnit, Bianca!" He yells angrily, breaking his pout. You just smile sweetly and hold your hand out for the controllers. He's mumbling under his breath when he hands them to you.

"What was that?" You ask as you wrap the cords back around them and put them away.

"Oh, nothing." He says innocently, batting his long eyelashes at you. You swear you forget he's in a girl's body sometimes.

"Mhmm. Why don't you come say it to my face?" You challenge, knowing he never backs down; something to do with him compensating or some shit. He looks like he's debating whether or not to do it and after a minute you turn away with a "that's what I thought" thrown over your shoulder at him. Suddenly, though, he's behind you and spinning you around. His face is only inches from yours. He stares at you for a second, watching you flounder in the oceans of his eyes before he speaks.

"I said, 'you're too sexy when you do that.'" And he's completely smug now, seeing your reaction, which is to back up a foot or two. After a couple of seconds, you recover enough to waggle your eyebrows at him playfully.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, and I do, then I'd think you're trying to flirt with me, Adam Torres." You comment and then laugh as a hint of a blush reaches his cheeks.

"Never, ma'am. I respect you women too much for any of this flirting business." He says, back to his adorable southern gentleman accent.

"Yeah, yeah." You mumble softly as the two of you fall back onto the couch and settle on some nice platonic sitcom for entertainment, rather than each other.

**_Adam's POV_**

"So, am I free or what, Doc?" You ask swiftly, ready to be out of the sling and the doctor's office.

"Yes, you can go home without the sling." He chuckles a little. "But, no roughhousing or I'll put you right back in it. Be careful with that cast, now, Adam." He says seriously, pointing a finger at you. Stealing a glance toward your brother and Bianca seated in the corner, you look back at the doctor and nod your head.

"I will, sir."

"Good; you're free to go." He says, ushering all of you out the door. You sigh a little as you leave the building. Doctors were never your favorite.

"So, how's it feel to be a free man?" Drew asks, clapping you on the back.

"Great! I can finally play video games again!" You say brightly.

"Boys." You hear Bianca mumble under her breath.

"What?" You and your brother both protest in unison. She just rolls her eyes.

Once you're all safely back at the Torres residence, the first thing you do is turn on the X-Box. Your brother goes up to his room to prepare for football practice and Bianca settles down to your left at the other end of the couch. You honestly didn't expect her to watch, especially since her arms are crossed and she huffs a little when she sees the Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood logo come up on screen.

"You know, my mom may have asked you to take care of me, but we're just playing video games. You can go home if you want." You tell her, looking her in the eyes. She stares back and crosses her legs in almost a defiant gesture.

"I don't want to go home." She states simply. You hang your head forward, attempting to pull more from her. She sighs and rolls her eyes. "I like it here better, okay?" She says looking away from you.

"Oh." You whisper, surprised. "You're welcome anytime, except spending the night, I think. Mom would have a cow, well _multiple_ cows." You tell her and she smiles at the last part.

"Thanks, Adam." She says a little reluctantly. "You can play your game. I'm fine watching." She tells you, pointing at the screen you seem so eager to get to. You laugh and nod your head before turning your head towards the T.V. and engrossing yourself in Ezio.

After a while, you can sense Bianca getting a little restless at your side. Not a minute later she announces that she's going to get snacks.

"Va bene." You say in reply and she stops in her tracks.

"What was that?" She asks.

"You think I play the game just for the killing, don't you? It's got more benefits than that, bella donna." You explain. She raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question you any further before walking into the kitchen. You return to the game and hear popcorn popping in the background. Soon enough, she returns with a huge bowl of popcorn and two glasses of some dark soda that you assume is Pepsi.

"Thanks." You say, breaking the silence and pausing the game to take a sip; it's Pepsi, for sure.

"What did you say?" She asks quickly. You look at her confused. "Before." It took a second, but then it dawned on you.

"Oh! It's Italian. 'Va bene' means very good and 'bella donna' means beautiful lady." You explain, slightly blushing at that last part.

"Hmm. That's new, Torres. I didn't know you knew Italian." She says thoughtfully.

"That's what I meant when I said that I don't play the game just for the violence. It teaches me Italian. Or have you not realized that?" You ask, wondering what she's been spaced out on this whole time if she hasn't been paying attention to your gameplay.

"Oh, no, I don't hear what they say. I just watch them move." She tells you easily.

"But, don't you speak Spanish? Italian is close enough to understand most of the time." You ask curiously.

"Yeah, I do. I'm not listening, though, remember?" She asks, probably wondering if you heard _her_ or not.

"I remember. I meant about what _I_ said. Those phrases should have been close enough for you to understand."

"Oh. No, I didn't catch those." She says quietly, looking away.

"Wait a minute!" You exclaim as it dawns on you. You only wanted me to say them again in English, didn't you? Specifically the last one. Am I right?" You persist.

"I plead the fifth." She says, popping a whole handful of popcorn into her mouth so she couldn't speak.

"No, no. You're not getting out of this one. You wanted me to tell you you're beautiful. Tell me I'm wrong." You challenge and don't know why you keep pushing, but you do. She swallows and opens her mouth before she picks up another handful of popcorn, but proceeds to launch it at you instead of in her mouth.

"Why you little…" You begin, but she's already running. You grab a handful yourself before tearing after her. Catching up with her isn't a problem since you know your house so much better than her. When you do catch her, you pull her back by her shoulder and stuff the popcorn down her low cut top. Her mouth flies open in horror and she turns around and stalks you, like a freaking panther or something.

"Woah, tiger. Chill out; it was pay back! Down, kitty." You say jokingly, reaching out your hand in a calming gesture, as you would with a feral cat. Surprisingly she doesn't lunge at you like you're expecting. Instead, she drops to the floor laughing.

"The hell?" You question in a whisper, but her laugh is so contagious that you end up on the floor with her, holding your aching side.

"You are one funny guy, Torres." She says, standing. "Now, I'm going to go fish the pieces of popcorn out of my _bra_." Emphasizing the end for dramatic effect.

"I could help?" You offer hopefully, standing along with her. She pokes your shoulder, getting within a few inches of your face.

"Don't push your luck." She cautions before spinning on her heel towards the bathroom. And you're left with your jaw open, watching her walk gracefully away. You shake your head to snap out of it and then make your way back to Ezio, who makes a hell of a lot more sense than Bianca.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My favorite line so far is that last one. For some reason it makes me laugh my ass off. I mean, it's totally something Adam would think or say to Eli. Speaking of, do you all think I should bring he and Clare in for the summer? I planned on it, but I just want to know what you all think, since you kind of supply my life force and such. I really need reviews or I might die of '_Writersblockemia_.' You may have heard of it. To save me from such a horrible fate, please, donate a few words.**


	4. Fears and Doubts

**A/N: Sorry it's been so _damn _long since I've updated. I've been writing up a storm and honestly forget to post. It's a problem, I know. Anyways, this chapter starts getting into the drama of the story. Hope you like it :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adam's POV:<strong>_

"I've got something to tell you." You both say simultaneously after a long break in your conversation. As you think about it, the open air of the nearby park has never felt so stifling.

"You first." She says, waving you onward.

"You sure?" You ask, knowing her news may be just as important.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go ahead."

"Okay… It's hard to start the explanation to someone who knows nothing about it…" You trail off, looking up at her. She stops her swing in her tracks and locks eyes with you, watching as you swing by a couple of times before you come to a stop yourself.

"You don't know what I know, Adam. Now, tell me." She says irritably.

"Okay, fine. I got the okay from my mom to begin Hormone Replacement Therapy." You rush out.

"You assume too much, boy. I'm into psych, remember? I know all about Gender Identity Disorder and what treatments there are for it." She snaps, but then you see her cool off. "So, you'll be starting testosterone then?" She asks, visibly curious.

"I didn't mean to question your intelligence, Bianca, and I am. I go to the endocrinologist tomorrow."

"And you're just telling me this _now_? Adam this is huge! How long have you kept this from me?" You hear her getting defensive, but you don't know how to fix it.

"I talked to my mom about it about a month ago, before prom. With everything that has happened, it either slipped her mind or she intentionally never gave me a response; I'm not sure. I brought it up again while I was in the hospital. She gave me the green light a couple of days ago after thinking on it for a while." You explain, trying to soothe her. It didn't work.

"I thought we were becoming _friends_, Torres! But I wasn't even aware that you were even interested in HRT. I bet you GothBoy and SaintClare know, don't they?" She fumes and you can practically see smoke coming from her ears.

"Well, to be honest, we weren't that close until about three weeks ago and I didn't know until now that you even knew what GID was. And, I didn't want to freak you out and scare you off when we were finally getting along so well. Eli and Clare know, but only because they were with me when I found out. If you think about it, it is kind of difficult to talk about, you know? Especially to you." You reply, getting defensive, as well. She seems to deflate at this.

"Well, I suppose that may be a legitimate reason… Do you want to talk about it?" She asks quietly, "about anything? I don't want what I've done in the past to wreck our newfound friendship."

"Agreed, and I don't know… I guess I'm really excited." You say, shrugging. "Do you have any questions?"

"Umm, are you getting the injections, gel, or patches?" She asks after tapping her chin in thought for a few seconds.

"Injections." You answer quickly. "They're the swiftest and easiest, even though I hate needles." An involuntary shudder flows through your body at the thought.

"Hmm… and where are you getting those? Your butt fat?" She inquires, laughing a little at her wording.

"Very funny. No, I don't think I could reach, comfortably anyway." You explain. "I'll probably get them in my thigh."

"Oh, like that's any better for you, Squeamish." She jokes.

"Shut up already." You say, rolling your eyes. '_Oh, God. I've been around her too long.'_ You think, distressed.

"Sure, sure. So, what about dosage or whatever?"

"Uh, I think I work that out with the doctor. It depends on blood work and stuff." You say, scratching the back of your head.

"Oh, okay. What did you mean earlier by 'you guess' you're excited?" She asks seriously.

"I am, but worried, too. I'm ecstatic that I'm finally going to go through 'puberty'" you throw up air quotes, " but, things are going to change and I just want to be ready for them." Your eyes are downcast; suddenly you're more interested in the dirt you're kicking up with your shoes.

"Hey, look at me." Comes her soft command and you can never deny the girl anything when she's commanding, so you look dead into her surprisingly warm brown eyes. "Remember what I said that day in the hospital, okay? You're already more of a man than anyone I know; so, don't let this get you down. You can handle anything life throws at you." She finishes and you've only ever seen her be this serious when she apologized to you at your bedside that night. You can't help but break out into a smile and swiftly engulf the girl in a hug. She seems startled at first and immediately begins to fight you off. You hold on tightly, though, and she eventually gives up and lets you embrace her for as long as need be.

"What was _that _for?" She asks as you pull away a good two minutes later.

"You said what I really needed to hear, and that's how I thanked you." You say, shrugging to emphasize the simplicity of the action. For some reason, you can't help but wonder if she gets hugged very often.

"Oh." She seems taken aback and unsure of what to say before her bitchy exterior returns. "Just don't do it again, Torres." She warns sternly. You throw your hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine, fine. No hugs. Got it." You grumble almost inaudibly.

"Are you _pouting_ because I don't like _hugs_?" She asks disbelievingly.

"No?" You say pitifully, and she replies with her classic eye roll before leaning over and giving you a hug, albeit a light one. '_Bianca is hugging you. Do something!'_ your mind yells at you. Listening to your instincts, for once, you decide to actually do something.

"You smell bellisimo." You whisper in her ear and you hear her shallow intake of breath and smirk in response. She slaps your shoulder and pulls away.

"Don't do that!" She exclaims.

"Do what?" You say, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"That! Flirt!" She gestures at your face from across the room.

"I know not of what you speak, I don't flirt." You say in your southern gentleman's accent. "You just smell lovely." You end, softly and simply.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." She says curtly and you have to wonder what's going on with her.

"Wait!" You call out after cursing to yourself. When she doesn't stop, you run after her and spin her around before she makes it to your front door. "Didn't you have something important to say, too?"

"Yeah, I did. I don't know if I want to tell you anymore." She says and you step back, afraid that you've ruined your friendship with your playful advances.

"Please." You beg, contemplating getting down on your knees to fix this.

"Fine." She says, spinning on her heel and making her way back to your sofa, and you follow.

_**Bianca's POV:**_

"I'm… leaving." You say, not knowing how to continue past that. The confusion and sadness in his beautiful eyes hurt you, but you don't think you can help.

"What? Why? Where?"

"Okay, slow down with the questions, tiger. I can only answer one at a time." You stop him, holding up a hand. "I'll answer the biggest one first." He makes a motion trying to get you to continue, so you sigh and begin. "Where I'm going is… Juvie." His mouth drops and his eyebrows knit together in even more confusion. "And the why is because of my admission of the things I've done with Vince's gang." You hang your head in shame, remembering all of the things you did because of that bastard.

"What!" You hear Adam scream and you pick up your head to see him by the door, running a hand through his hair. You stand up and follow him, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Adam, I knew that this was a possibility when your brother convinced me not to kill Vince." You tell the boy sadly. He faces you at that.

"You were going to kill him?" He asks disbelievingly, eyes wide.

"Yes." You say, shrugging. You meant it then, no need to lie now.

"Why?"

"He shot you. When I left, I didn't know if you were going to live or not. It was a fair trade for what he's done to you and me. He deserved to suffer." You tell him, getting angrier with each passing second.

"Oh." He whispers with another confused look on his face.

"Listen, that's not anything to think about now. I didn't do it because I thought of telling you I was turning a new leaf. I didn't want to have lied to you, especially if you were dying." You say sadly.

"Really? All of this is because of me. If I hadn't gotten shot, none of this would have happened." He says and you can see him blaming himself and that's not okay.

"No, no, no. Think about it this way. If you hadn't gotten shot, we wouldn't have hung out so much and become friends like we are now." You explain, trying to get him to think happy thoughts.

"Okay." He agrees reluctantly.

"You see? It isn't so bad now, is it?" You say, tapping him on the shoulder and smiling. "I'll only be gone till the end of the summer; I'll be back for school. You won't even have time to miss me." You add a smirk on the end of your sentence for good measure.

"I sure will miss il culo bella." He mumbles, looking at his feet kicking the carpet beneath him.

"What was that?" You ask, figuring that he only speaks Italian when he doesn't want you to know what he's saying.

"Oh, nothing!" His eyebrows shoot up and he's obviously surprised that you actually heard him.

"Tell me." You cross your arms and command him.

"I said," he takes a step closer to you, "I will miss your beautiful ass." He finishes before reaching around you and slapping it. You're shocked he did it, again, and you immediately chase the dumbass out into the yard again. It's like déjà vu.

"Get back here, pandejo!" You scream at him. Somehow he's running faster than you. You wonder when he got in shape.

"Never!" He yells back, darting into the woods behind his house. Of course you follow him, but once you're ten or fifteen feet inside, he's disappeared, nowhere to be found. You meander around, trying to hear where he's hiding even if you can't see him. All of a sudden, you hear something snap and land next to you. You swiftly turn in that direction, but there's nothing. You look at the small branch for a second before it dawns on you.

"Torres! Get your _ass_ down from that tree!" You shout to the ten-foot-in-the-air Adam.

"No!" He shouts back. "You'll kill me!" His eyes seem frightened.

"I won't kill you. You're going to kill yourself falling off that branch." You say, gesturing at the branch he's straddling at the moment. "How the hell did you climb up there with only one hand, anyway?" You inquire curiously.

"I used to climb this tree all the time when Drew and I were kids. I know it like the back of my hand." He replies. That didn't really answer your question, but you let it go.

"Can you please get down?" You plead, afraid he's going to get hurt. If his mom came home to him broken and bleeding, it'd be your head.

"What, is somebody worried about my well-being?" He asks cockily.

"No, somebody is worried about their own ass if you get hurt." You reply, crossing your arms and tapping your foot. "Come on!" You yell, becoming impatient with him.

"I-I can't." He stutters out after a moment.

"_What?_" You scream so loud that a flock of birds a few meters from you fly away. Adam winces at your volume, as well.

"I can't get down with my arm. I got up here, but getting down is always harder. I'm afraid of heights." He explains.

"Oh, _wonderful_! How am I supposed to get you down?" You ask, exasperatedly.

"Uh… There's a ladder leaning against the side of the house…" He suggests quietly, already wincing for your awaited reaction. Instead, you react differently than expected.

"I'll be right back." You say softly. It must have taken a lot for him to admit that he's afraid of heights. It wasn't even relevant, really. All he had to say was the problem's his arm, but he revealed something that made him seem weak. You feel almost special that he entrusted _you_ with that kind of information. You make it to the ladder and have a little trouble carrying it at your side, so you lift it above your head and find that it's easier that way. Walking through woods with it is a different story; it's like the trees are trying to keep you back. Eventually, you fight through the dense woodland and brush and make it back to Adam who you find is sulking on his branch.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Everyone's afraid of something." You tell him as you set up the ladder against the trunk.

"I bet you aren't afraid of anything." He mumbles, but you still hear him.

"Oh, there are some things that I'm terrified of. Don't think I'm invincible." You say, eyebrows knitting together as you remember exactly what it is you're afraid of.

"Sure, sure." He says as he begins slowly descending the ladder. "What in the world could _you_ be afraid of? You run everything."

"I do not. And losing people because of my wrongdoing, okay? Are you happy now that I'm 'vulnerable'?" You say crossly, throwing up air quotes for the word vulnerable. He grins at your weakness and is obviously happy he isn't the only one. "Shut up and help me carry this." You command, and he's at your side in an instant, aiding you with the ladder.

"You know, you aren't half bad sometimes." He says thoughtfully. You finally set the ladder against the side of the house and you wipe your hands on your jeans.

"Yeah, well I'd say the same for you, but I promised someone I'd turn a new leaf and lying isn't nice." You reply, smiling sweetly at him.

"Back to being you, I see." He grumbles as you both enter the house again.

"Hey, don't complain! This is what you get for slapping my ass. Again." You explain. He looks away like he hoped you had forgotten about it. "I don't forget, Torres. You're just lucky you embarrassed yourself or I would have done much worse." You tell him, grinning darkly. His eyes widen.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I swear!" He pleads, throwing up his hands and sinking into his couch.

"Remember that, because revenge is a bitch." You smirk before making your way around him towards the front door. "Now, I really have to get going. I'll see you around."

"Okay." He replies, waving at you absentmindedly. "I'll see you. Wait! When _will_ I see you? When do you leave?" He inquires.

"I've got a couple of more days." You inform him kicking an invisible rock around with the toe of your converse, trying not to let your sadness show.

"Okay, make sure to come around, then whenever you feel like it. I'm not going anywhere." He says with a smile and a raise of his injured shoulder.

"Okay." _'Knowing me, I'll be back at sunrise.'_ You think to yourself once the door slams shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bianca is adorable sometimes. I like that she can go from 0-60 and back in under 5 seconds. I shouldn't compare her to a car, but if I could, she'd totally be a suped up '76 Corvette Stingray. Probably in black, with red leather interior. Don't you think? If you have any other ideas, let me know by clicking that wonderful button below, thanks :)**


	5. Might Like You Better

**A/N: I've been waiting to see how many review. I like it when you do, you know? It makes me feel like maybe I _can_write, if only kind of well. Anyway, this chapter is kind of a filler, but I packed in so much fluff that I hope it's okay. Also, the first f-bomb is dropped in this chapter. Normally, I don't give a shit about cussing in my stories, but I felt like it had to be warranted for this one. Should I change the rating for that? Whatever, I hope you all like it! I know I certainly do.**

**Also, to the reviewer with all of the ideas: Thank you so much for your investment into my story. They're great ideas, but I've already planned (mostly everything) ahead. You might have actually guessed a thing or two ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bianca's POV:<strong>_

You're iPhone is blasting the song into your ears so loud that everyone you pass turns to look at you. That might also be because you're singing the lyrics along with it. You're on your way to the Torres' residence and it's barely eleven in the morning. It's kind of early, but it's better than when you woke up at seven and wanted to leave right then. You had to wait those four hours in boredom just so you wouldn't come off as needy. You're walking up to the house and you're struck with an idea when a new song suddenly comes on.

You run to the side of the house that you and Adam had run around in so many times. It had the best view into the living room where you know he was. You're certain that he won't be paying attention to his video games anymore once he sees you. One hit of the back button starts the song over and you unplug the headphones so you can set it down. The words begin and so does your body.

"I might like you better if we slept together." You dance and sing along with song and it's a mix of hip-hop and club dancing. After about thirty seconds Adam turns around to your movements and his eyes almost pop out of his brain. He jumps off the couch and tries to walk slowly over to the window, which he totally fails at. Another few seconds pass and he's mouthing 'what are you doing?' to you. Oh, well. You're going to finish the song. You beckon him with a come hither motion and he slips out the door so he can actually hear you. His mouth drops at the lyrics you're singing and dancing to.

"Bianca?" He asks questioningly.

"Don't fuck with them chicks, just fuck with me." Is your only reply as you wink at him. His jaw drops and he looks like he's in a kind of trance until he hears the line "I moan like a cat in heat" to which he busts out laughing. He ends up rolling on the ground laughing as hard as he can. You're sure you hear a couple of snorts in there somewhere, as well.

You reach over and shut of the music. "Adam," you complain, "stop laughing. It's not that funny."

"But it really is, though." He replies getting up and brushing himself off.

"It didn't seem that way fifteen seconds ago." You say with a smirk. He looks away and mumbles a "yeah."

"That's what I thought." You reply coolly as you stalk off into the house. You hear him follow behind you.

"What was that anyway?" He asks; his voice a mix of curiosity and awe.

"Oh, that? The song just came on when I walked up and I needed to practice my dance moves. Besides, I love that song." You say easily, trying not to make it apparent that you did it to get a rise out of him.

"Is that so? It didn't look like you needed to practice." He says gesturing outside.

"Well, I do. You don't know anything about dancing anyway." You huff a little.

"Ah, but you see, you told me the opposite at prom." He laughs, "So what's changed?"

"Oh shut up." You say becoming annoyed now.

"Yeah, now who's feeling taken advantage of?" He asks.

"What?" You ask, confused.

"Oh, like you didn't just do that to see my reaction." He replies knowingly, looking at you pointedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." You say dismissively as you take a seat on the couch and reach for the remote. He grabs it first. "Aw come on! I'm trying to watch T.V. here." You complain.

"I'll give it back if you tell me what that _really_ was back there." His eyes are now boring seemingly into your soul. You want to shrink back, but that would show weakness. Instead you think. _'Why _did _I do that? I mean, yeah it was fun, but what does it matter if Torres thinks I'm hot? I don't care what he thinks, or what anyone else thinks. Do I?' _"Hello? Earth to B." He says, waving a hand in front of your face.

"What did you call me?" You ask slowly.

"It's just a nickname. Now answer my question." He pushed.

"No one's called me that since my dad left." You say staring blankly ahead at the black screen of the television set.

"Oh… I'm sorry; I won't call you that anymore." He says self-consciously. That breaks you out of your trance.

"No, it's okay. I like it." You say lightly, smiling at him a little. He smiles back, relieved that you aren't going to hit him or something.

"That wasn't just some clever ruse to get out of answering my question, was it?" He asks, narrowing his eyes.

"No. To be honest, I don't know what that was. I just felt like making you sweat a little." You make a point of looking him up and down. "And it worked."

"Ugh. You're so infuriating, B." He huffs and hands you the remote. You laugh as you snatch it from his hand.

"Yeah, but how interesting would I be otherwise?" You ask as you flip through the channels.

"Not very." He admits after a few seconds.

"Exactly." You say firmly and there's an easy silence.

_**Adam's POV:**_

Three episodes of Law and Order in, you decide to break the quiet.

"Let's do something." You say excitedly.

"What do you mean?" She asks skeptically.

"This could very well be our last day together, so let's make something of it. Let's _do_ something!" You're bouncing a little even though you're trying not to. She seems to mull it over for a second.

"Fine. What did you have in mind?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"Umm… how about we have a camp out tonight? No tree climbing involved, scouts honor." You suggest, throwing up the Boy Scout honor sign. Getting _out_ was the first thing that popped into your head.

"A campout? Why in the world would I want to camp out? Outside. Where it's dirty." She has a valid point, but you really want to.

"Come on, please!" You beg her, putting your hands together and looking at her pleadingly. She's looking into your eyes and you can visibly see her resolve dissipating.

"Oh, alright! Just stop looking at me like that, Jesus." She agreed, rolling her eyes at you and looking away. You smile inwardly.

"You never have been able to resist my eyes, have you?" You ask cockily, wagging your eyebrows at her. She gapes at your forwardness, but quickly recovers.

"Yeah, just like you've never been able to resist my commands, right?" She asks, just as full of herself. You don't know what to say, so "touché" is all that comes out. Now you know her weakness and she knows yours; that's never a good thing.

Later that night, you're both in the kitchen preparing for the camp out. You're grabbing foodstuffs and she's grabbing drinks and putting it all in a cooler.

"It's about sundown" she says, looking at her phone, "do you think we should head out?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Come on, we'll grab the tent and all that from my room." You try to say it casually, because she's never been in your room, even after spending all this time here. You try to make it not a big deal, but it is. She's going to be seeing your essence here in about twenty seconds. It makes you nervous, because _you _can act differently around her, but your room can't. It will always represent who you are on the deepest level. She could possibly reject you or tease you endlessly for what's in your room.

She follows you up the stairs slowly as if she senses your hesitance and is waiting for you to tell her to wait outside your room. You won't, though; it's about time for her to see the real you. You reach the door and push it open, slowly. Even the sign on it, "Do not enter unless you're zombie prepared!" shows a little more of you than she's ever seen before.

"Okay, there are a couple sleeping bags at the foot of my bed, there. I'm going to try to find the tent." You tell her, nervously pointing in their direction. She nods wordlessly and it's not even like she's trying to hold anything back, she's just quiet. You turn to your closet and start rummaging at the top to find your tent. You don't hear anything behind you and it makes you a little worried. You're on your tiptoes because you can _almost_ reach. It's in your grasp, when you suddenly hear a voice in your ear.

"I've got them." Is all she says, but it scares you to death and when you jump, it causes the tent to fall on you, which then causes you to fall into Bianca.

"Merde." You mutter after everything settles down. You open your eyes to find yourself within inches of Bianca's face. Your initial reaction is to jump to the other end of the room, but you don't for some reason. Instead, you're locked into place by her eyes. They're glowing and searching yours and for the first time, you really want to kiss her. After a second of warring with yourself about leaning in and taking the chance, you roll off to give yourself some breathing space. You hear her breathing heavy along with yourself even though nothing happened. It must have affected her the same way it had you; you wonder if she was relieved or sad that you moved away from her.

"Found it." You say sarcastically once you could bring yourself to speak.

"Yeah." She says with a small laugh. You stand up and brush yourself off then lean down and offer a hand, even though it may not be the brightest idea. Thankfully nothing happened other than just pulling her to her feet. You help her gather the equipment silently, not knowing what to say after that. Once you get everything together by the side door, you stop.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can do something else-" You being to ask, but she cuts you off with a raise of her hand.

"I agreed already. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't go camping behind your house, you know." She tells you matter-of-factly. '_Well,' _You think, _'there goes any chance of getting out if this.'_ You nod and begin to gather the supplies as best you can with your cast still on. She opens the door and, with a smirk like that on her face, you know you're in for an adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, that was close! They almost kissed and I was almost powerless to stop it! It was hard, I promise. As always, this story is writing itself. One thing, though. I have a few random snippets I've written that I'm trying to incorporate into the story. Should I make them one-shots or find a way to put them in MAOT? Sorry for the random ***Add more here***, that was a note to myself that I forgot to take out before I posted. Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews, they really keep me going and make me smile like an idiot every time I read one. Please continue doing me the favor.**

**The song used in this chapter is "Might Like You Better" by Amanda Blank and I own no rights to it.**


	6. Hips and Collarbones

**A/N: I have no real reason that I haven't updated this besides being super lazy. That and I'm stuck on the chapter after this. You're all going to hate me, but this chapter has been done since I updated the last one :o Anyway, it's here now. The chapter you all have been waiting for. It almost went to M, but I decided it wasn't time yet. (And to all my Cade fans, new fic on the way!) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Once everything is set up, you ask her for a lighter, expecting her to have one. She does, of course, but she doesn't hand it to you. She bends over the small fire pit to light it herself. This, unfortunately, gives you a generous view of her cleavage and you tear yourself away from the scene and begin fiddling with the log you're perched on.<p>

"All done." You hear her say and you look back at her to see that damn triumphant look on her face. You roll your eyes at her because she freaking deserves it. She's been teasing you for the past couple of weeks and now you _know _that it's been on purpose. Like whispering in your ear wasn't overboard enough for one night, she decides showing you her… well endowed chest was a good idea.

To avoid confrontation, you ignore her and begin messing with the fire like the little-boy-pyro you are. You can feel her watching you for a while, but never once do you look up.

"Jesus, stop it already. You're scaring me. Are you an arsonist or something? Sheesh." She complains while eying you like you're from a different planet.

"I like fire. So, what?" You ask, shrugging.

"It's weird." She points out.

"No, it's like how you like dancing. I can never like that as much as you. But, fire? It's interesting and fun to mess with. Not to mention it almost has a mind of its own." You tell her, attempting to explain yourself.

"Yeah, well my dancing never hurt anyone." She mumbles.

"Except for that poor couple we bumped into at prom." You point out laughing at the memory.

"That was so your fault. I should have never let you lead." She scoffs playfully in your direction.

"Oh, yeah? I thought you were supposed to be good enough to work around unruly leads like myself? Plus, I like to keep it interesting."

"Pshhh. Like _you're_ interesting." She laughs so hard that you know it's forced.

"If I'm not interesting, then why have you spent pretty much every waking moment here with me?" You ask playfully, but you know she can hear the serious undertone of the question. She stops laughing, almost abruptly, and looks at you.

"I feel bad." She says quietly.

"That's a damn lie, and you know it. Tell me the truth." You persist, knowing you'll get it eventually. She looks away, at anything that isn't your face; the trees, the fire, the ants on the ground, anything.

"I like spending time with you." She admits shyly. You never known Bianca DeSousa to be _shy_.

"And why is that?" You push. Her mouth twitches and her nostrils flare and you know you've pissed her off.

"Because you're cool, funny, cute, and a breath of fresh air! Okay? Geez." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as if she was waiting for your rejection. You hesitate, not because you don't know what to say, but because you don't get to see Bianca like this very often. Instead of replying right away, you stand and walk around to her side of the fire and plop down beside her.

"I think you're all those things, too, you know. No need to be ashamed." You say comfortingly, throwing and arm around her shoulder in a half-hug.

"I wasn't ashamed. I was worried." She says, still not looking at you.

"Worried about what?" You ask, sincerely curious.

"That you wouldn't think the same about me." She says so quietly you barely hear her over the fire.

"Why's that, B?" You insist, curling a finger under her chin in an attempt to get her to look at you. She does, but you don't know if it was your touch or your use of her nickname that caused it. Your eyes lock with hers and you're stunned into stillness again, that is, until she breaks eye contact to sneak a glance at your lips. You want to wonder what's happening, but you don't have time.

Her lips find yours and you revel in how soft they are. She's kissing you with a slow-burning passion that you're eager to return. It's simple, the kiss, and it stirs something in you that you repressed when she outed you; spark. You knew the two of you had it, but it was never explored. Now it has. She's pulling at your bottom lip and you take this as her wanting more, so you open your mouth to her and you swear you're in heaven. She's the best kisser you've ever come across, which doesn't surprise you, but it doesn't take away from the experience either. That hand that held her chin before has made its way slowly to her cheek, one thumb in front of her ear, the others on the nape of her neck. Your other hand rests easily on her hip. Hers, on the other hand, are a lot more active. One is tangled in your hair, beanie removed within seconds, and the other is gripping your upper thigh. Too soon, she has to break for air and you rest your forehead on hers. Breathing heavy, you smile at her lazily and she smiles back. It's one of the few times you've seen her truly happy, which makes you ecstatic in return.

"Well, damn, Torres. Who knew you could kiss like that?" She asks rhetorically while trying to smooth down your hair. Her other hand remains clamped to your leg.

"Hmm," you hum happily, "I've been told a couple of times, you know…" You trail off with a laugh and a grin and she gets you back with a squeeze to the thigh. "Okay, okay, no more cocky. I got it."

"Oh, no one said anything about no cocky." She says suggestively, wagging her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at you. You gulp. You didn't plan on this. Hell, you didn't plan on _any _of this.

"Uh-um. Uh…" You begin to stutter. She must see the panic in your eyes.

"Oh, relax. I'm not going to fuck you in the woods, Torres. Leave that to Backwoods." She says, snorting at your nervousness. You visibly calm and she snuggles into you for warmth.

"You cold?" You ask, concerned.

"A little. Can we get in the tent now?" She uses the full force of her puppy dog look to get you to comply.

"No need for all the theatrics, B. I would have said okay anyway." You inform her with a roll of your eyes. She pouts, but you extend a hand and walk her to the tent. "Ladies first, ma'am." You say in your accent, holding the tent flap open for her. She cocks an eyebrow at you, but doesn't say anything.

Once you're both settled in to the opened and spread out sleeping bags, you pull a blanket over the two of you and open your arms for her to cuddle.

"Hmm. I had… something else… in mind." She says seductively, walking two fingers up your outstretched arm slowly. It's your turn to raise your eyebrows. She just ignores it and rolls over onto you.

"Okay?" You manage out, weakly.

"Calm down. Don't get your boxers in a bunch. I'm just going to have some fun." She commands before getting her signature smirk on her face.

"I never can deny your demands, so go ahead." You tell her honestly.

"Good." Is all she says before her mouth is on yours again. This time, the passion builds quickly since you're done exploring each other, but are now trying to master each other. After a couple of minutes, she pulls back, taking your bottom lip with her in her teeth. _'The things she can do with those teeth,' _you think.

All of a sudden she isn't by your face anymore, but her lips are lavishing kisses down your jaw and ending up on your neck. She hovers just over your pulse point, which is raging erratically by now, and then lowers her mouth to it. She begins a rhythm of sucking, biting, and licking that is driving you wild. You try, but you can't hold back the small moan that settles in the back of your throat.

After feeling his moan reverberate through your lips, you descend further down until your reach his collarbone. He gasps heavily when you bite down hard on the sensitive area, but you soothe it with a lick to make it better. You're sure that'll be a mark in the morning. All this time your hands have been idle at your sides, but now you take the opportunity to use them. Yanking a little at the hem of his shirt, he quickly realizes what you're silently asking. You break contact with his skin only long enough to get the shirt over his head. He's still in a wife beater, which is probably the only reason he allowed you to take his shirt off in the first place. His binder is visible, but you don't care. Your lips travel down his chest until you reach binder. You suck and nip there while your hands work the wife beater up so you can skip his chest and slip slowly down his stomach.

When you reach right above where his boxers stick out from his jeans, you hear him moan loudly. Your hands are firmly placed on his surprisingly hard waist while you kiss all around his navel. On your way back up, you slip a finger in the waistband of his boxers and slide it from hip to hip. You feel him shudder and it causes things inside you to burn like they never have. You quickly move up and sink your teeth hard into his pulse point. His head falls back and his gasp quickly turns into a moan when you begin to lick and suck around the love bite. His hands, which were gripping tightly on your hips, are suddenly in your hair and you're not sure you want to stop anymore.

"B-Bianca." He gasps out your name.

"Adam." You whisper between kisses, "you've got to tell me to stop."

"Hmmm." Is all he manages to strangle out.

"Tell me to stop or I won't." You demand him.

Suddenly he's not underneath you anymore. He's halfway across the tent, knees up and arms wrapped around them. You give him a minute before crawling over to him and placing a light kiss to his shoulder.

"I never can deny your commands." He repeats his earlier statement after another minute of silence. "That's one sure fire way to get me to do something." He laughs and you do too.

"Come on, I think it's high time we got some sleep." You tell him. He nods before turning around and getting back into the makeshift bed. This time when he opens his arms, you snuggle up to him with your head on his chest, letting his strong heartbeat lull you to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that's going to be it for a while, folks. I'm attempting to make the next chapter a song-fic type thing (since that's my area of expertise), but I'm not too sure it'll work. I might have to have a filler chapter. We'll see! Please review, seriously. It was one really concerned and well written review that sparked the will to get this chapter up. It really isn't that hard. Thank you, to Senshi Raidon who took the time to get my ass moving.**


	7. Rage and Remorse

A/N: I have no excuse for this being a year late. I am so sorry. You all probably hate me, and if you don't, you will after this chapter. It's a doozy. And just to be clear, no I did not skip a chapter in between. Hopefully a new chapter will follow soon. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Adam's POV<em>**

You burst into the gym with your brother a few steps behind. Unable to handle the anger flowing through your body, you figured working it off would be the best idea. No one else was in the gym today, so you throw your iPod into the dock and tap the screen a few times until the playlist entitled "Linkin Park" comes up. Hitting play, you drop your bag and begin to warm up. You shake around your body for a second before you fall face first to the mat underneath you. You catch yourself with the palms of your hands and begin doing push ups. Fifteen down before you roll over and begin doing crunches and sit-ups. Once fifty comes around, you're up in a second and shaking it off. Grabbing your water bottle, you squeeze the cool liquid into your mouth from a few inches away. It's nearing the end of the first song, so you throw on the boxing gloves from your bag knowing what song was up next. Bouncing on your feet as the beat begins to pound through the gym. Then you're launching punches at the bag to the steady beat of the song, sometimes throwing them harder if the words strike a chord with you.

"I don't know what stressed me first,

Or how the pressure was fed but,

I know just what it feels like,

To have a voice in the back of my head.

It's like a face that I hold inside,

A face that awakes when I close my eyes,

A face watches every time I lie,

A face that laughs every time I fall,

It watches everything."

This song has always hit you across the face because it screams what you're feeling on the inside. It's the story of your life, really. You begin to hit the bag so hard that it hurts your knuckles, but you don't care. You keep going until the final chorus, when you take a seat on the bench and take large gulps from your water bottle.

"It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within,

It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin!"

You hum along with the final lines and hop back up to get ready for the next song. This time, you're on the treadmill and ready to get going. As soon as you hear the faintest hint of music, you're off, metaphorically.

"I want to run away,

Never say goodbye.

I want to know the truth,

Instead of wondering why.

I want to know the answers,

No more lies.

I want to shut the door,

And open up my mind."

"Runaway" is the perfect song to run to, for obvious reasons. You close your eyes and soak in the words and imagine yourself running away from everything you hate here in Degrassi, specifically one certain curly headed brunette. As always, you try to run as fast as you can, like you can actually run away from this place.

**_Bianca POV_**

The cell isn't as cramped as you expected, nor the jump suit as constricting, but these are merely small comforts. You try to focus on them rather than the fact that you're stuck in here for two months and the way you left those ocean eyes brimming with tears. You open your own then, but the broken face still remains in your vision as if he were right there on the ceiling. One of your favorite songs plays through your head at the thought.

"So give me reason,

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect this space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide"

_Flashback_:

You knock on the door heavy hearted. It's the last day you and Adam are able to hang out for the rest of the summer. It saddens you more than you possibly could have guessed. After that kiss the night before, you know everything is going to be different and much harder today than it would have before.

Almost directly after you knock, Adam is opening the door swiftly as if he had been waiting for you by it like a faithful dog.

"Ciao, bella." He said with a contagious grin. Even in your state of mind, smiling back was impossible to struggle against, so you do. He invites you in and it isn't as awkward as you expected; he has a light atmosphere around him today. Seems like he's trying to make the best of your last day together. There are no advances from him all day. You both just hang out and have fun like two normal teenagers during the summer. Unfortunately, you know this has to change before you leave.

"Adam," you say turning and looking at him meaningfully, "we should talk."

"Uh oh. That is never a good phrase to hear." He responded trying to keep his playful demeanor, but you could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"About yesterday... I liked it - a lot, mind you - but I don't think it should happen again."

**_Adam POV_**

Starting to jump rope as fast as humanly possible, you are sweating buckets and trying to focus on your physical movements and not the tidal waves of emotion tossing about in your head. One Step Closer begins to pound into your eardrums so you take your cue to drop the rope and pick up the weights. Taking your time with this set, you hold out the 10lbs dumbbell fully outstretched from you and hold them as long as you can without shaking. Then you hear the bridge of the song coming up so you pause for water and to sing.

"Shut up when I'm talking to you.  
>Shut up, shut up, shut up."<p>

Honestly it's one of your favorites to sing when you're upset. This time, though, it makes you think about when you should have told her to shut up, that you didn't want to hear another word because she had to be lying to you.

_Flashback_:

"... I don't think it should happen again."

You can't process what she's telling you and you don't really want you. In a second, you're up from the couch and are pacing around the living room. You want to yell; you want the truth from her. Instead, you say absolutely nothing.

"Say something." She insists from her seat. You pause briefly to look her in the eye, but then continue pacing not long after, still quiet. _'Hopefully that will show her how upset I am. I didn't even respond to a demand. Maybe that will change her mind.'_ you think hard about it and you stop paying attention to where you're walking. Suddenly Bianca is in front of you, hands on your shoulders, looking you dead in the eyes and you can't hold back anymore.

"I don't understand! You know how I feel about you. The spark we have, I know you feel it too!" You scream in her face, eyes watering the slightest. She seems taken aback by your outburst and you're smug about it.

"Look, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about what this is. We're friends - good friends - that flirt sometimes. Yes we kissed last night and it was great, but that's all it was. Kissing." She explains gesturing as she did so to make her seem more convincing, but you knew her better than that. She is putting on her best show for you and you weren't buying it.

"Why are you lying to me?!" You spit at her, backing away and allowing tears to flow freely now. "You know we are more than friends, Bianca. We are way more than good friends. You aren't the same with me as you have been with other guys. I know you're lying to me, B, so just tell me the truth!" You shout and catch your breath. She's looking at you now with a controlled face; you think you see a hint of regret in her eyes, but in an instant it was gone.

"I'm telling you the truth, Adam, if you would just listen. Please, don't make this harder than it already is. I know you like me, so that's why I wanted to put a stop to this early." She's breaking your heart straight down the middle and she didn't even care.

"So, you're telling me what happened last night meant literally nothing to you?" You manage to choke out through your tears.

"Not the way you want it to, no." She says simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Wow. I guess you aren't the B I thought I was getting to know. You haven't changed after all. What kept you here, anyway? Guilt, pity? I'm disgusted." The anger beginning to well up in you sparked a fire so intense that there's nothing to do but to let it out. "I want you to leave."

"Adam, please." She says exasperatedly, like this was not how she wanted this to end. It was her who wanted to end it in the first place, so you don't care.

"Don't 'Adam' me, Bianca. Get out and have fun in juvie." She hangs her head in defeat and barely gets through the door frame before you slam it shut behind her. You turn around, lean your back into it and slide to the ground as you begin to cry harder than you have in a long while.


	8. Highs and Lows

**A/N: I really did not like how I had to leave that last chapter, so I decided to write another one instead of just add on to that one. Anyway, in this installment, Adam gets super exciting news and we see more of what was going on in Bianca's head. I hope you all enjoy (and appreciate the two chapters in like three days)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

"So, mom? What do you think? I've been on hormones for almost month and I have known that I've wanted this for most of my life. Gracie is gone so let me be Adam, please." The begging you're doing sounds so similar to when you first came out to your family. It's a little whiny, but you don't really care; this is really important.

"I want you to be who you are and comfortable, you know that, Adam. This is surgery we're talking about, though. You'll be going under and it'll take over a month to recuperate. You'll be back in school, then. What will everyone say?" She sounds concerned, and you understand why, but it's something that needs to be done.

"Don't worry about that, mom. I've got Adam covered." Drew says, speaking up for the first time since the conversation began half an hour before. He was puffing out his chest like some macho wrestler.

"Yeah, well we don't need you getting into anymore fights, honey." Your mom says reasonably.

"Drew, your mother has a point. And Adam," Your generally quiet father decides it's time to tell you his views on this. "I may not understand what you're going through, but I know this is something you need for you to be in a safe state of mind. We don't want you harming yourself again." He's so matter of fact and open about it that you almost drop your head in shame, but instead, you hold it up high and look him in the eye.

"Thanks, dad. That means a lot. I don't want to go back to that place. It was rock bottom for me." You say, almost tearing up at the memory, but you hold it together.

"Not to mention that if I had boobs, I wouldn't want them either. So, I'm with you, too little brother." Drew says, clapping you on the back and trying to break the awkward tension. You laugh; your mother sighs.

"I see all of your points. I'm just worried about you. You are my son and I love you." She reaches up to stroke your face like a mother would a baby. You allow it for a second before swatting it away.

"Your fear is valid, but it really isn't your decision. I will have top surgery eventually, even if I have to earn all the money for it myself and go through it alone." You usually don't take a rebellious stand like this; that is Drew's job after all, but this means so much that it can't wait much longer.

"You would never have to go through something like this alone. We love you and I suppose that you can do it now." She says with another sigh. You smile wide and hug her tightly then whisper 'thank you' in her ear. When you pull back Drew and your dad are smiling as well.

"We'll go tomorrow to make the appointment. With our permission the process shouldn't take quite as much time." Your father says with conviction. You smile and start to run up to your room. You're more excited than you have been since... since Bianca danced with you at prom. Of course thoughts of her ruin this happy occasion. You try to shake them off, but it doesn't seem to be working. As a distraction you dial Eli's number and hope that Clare is with him so that they both get the news at once.

"Hey, dude! How'd it go?" Eli's uncharacteristically enthusiastic voice answers the call.

"If Clare is there, put it on speaker," you ask and he does. "I'm going to make the appointment tomorrow!" You yell into the receiver. An eruption of noise comes from the other end; after a moment or so it calms down.

"We're so ecstatic for you, Adam." Clare says and you can tell she's smiling.

"Thanks, guys. I'm really excited, but also a little scared." You tell them apprehensively. You don't want them to think you're weak.

"I'd be worried if you weren't, man, but come on; you've been fucking shot. This will be a piece of cake for you." Eli says confidently.

"I hate to say it, but I actually agree with Eli for once." Clare admits - you hear Eli scoff loudly in the background, "I've researched and it isn't that terrible of a procedure. You'll be in the hospital for less time than you were after prom." That makes you feel a bit better. "Sure the recovery is a little trickier, but you have your family and us to be there twenty-four seven to look over you."

"Thanks, Clare. I'm little more confident about it now. I want it to happen tomorrow so I can just have these things off." You say jokingly while patting your bound chest, "I'm bigger than you, Clare!"

"Now that is impossible for me to believe." She says and scoffs.

"It's true. I saw him naked once and he does have a large chest." Eli says flippantly, "It was an accident and they just looked like moobs anyway because it's Adam, you know?" He covered for himself, because he probably got the death glare from his girlfriend.

"Oh thanks, Eli." You say while trying not to laugh.

"What?! They will be gone soon enough, right? Geez. Lay off." He retorts, getting huffy.

"I know, I'm just joking." You hear your mother calling for dinner in the distance, so you tell them you have to go and head downstairs.

**Bianca POV**

"Hey, DeSousa! Get a spoon for me!" Your cellmate, CeCe calls from the table where she just sat down. You finish getting shitty food scooped onto your tray and then grab two spoons and head to sit next to her. CeCe is an interesting individual. She didn't like you at first, but she seemed to get used to someone sharing her space. Apparently it's impolite to ask an inmate how they got in, but that didn't stop her that first night. You lied, of course, because saying you're a snitch to these people just might have gotten you killed. Instead, you say a half-truth, that your friend got shot and you followed the bastard with the gun and the police found you ready to return the favor. CeCe was impressed with your balls, or rather ovaries as they say here, so she started to act like you were a normal person. Of course, you haven't asked her what she did to wind up in juvie and you never will.

"What you got goin' on in that pretty little brain of yours, girl?" CeCe asks with her mouth full and pointing at your forehead with the end of her spoon.

"Just the guy that I pissed off before I got in here." It wasn't a lie, but you made it out to be like it was Vince instead of Adam.

"Oh. You think he gon' be out for blood when you through here?" She inquires, suddenly interested.

"Hell, he might be. I wouldn't blame him; I hurt him pretty bad." You reply, still talking about Adam. You miss him a lot, but you know it's over. It has to be.

"Well, shit, DeSousa. You gotta be careful wit folks like that. He could shoot you right through the heart and not give a damn."

"He already has." You mutter under your breath.

"Whatchu say?" CeCe asks, getting riled up at your mumbling.

"Just that you're correct is all." You say to cover your ass; she nods approvingly.

Chow ends after a few more minutes of silence and it's time for all the inmates to return to their cells for quiet hours. Once you settle into your bunk, you can't stop thinking about Adam, as per usual. This time is different, though. You miss him more than ever and it hurts so bad to know what you did to him. Getting out your stationary and pen from under your pillow, you start to write him a letter telling him the truth.

"_Dear Adam,_

_ I cannot begin to express how sorry I am for everything I did to you before I left. This place may have dropped me to my lowest low, but it has given me a lot of time to think and I figure it's time I told you the truth. The day I left... I did lie to you. I do feel that same spark and I hate that I tried to tell you any differently. That was terrible of me. I know by now that you're probably wondering why I did such a thing. Honestly, I was trying to do what was best for both of us. I was leaving for the rest of the summer and I didn't want us to have to spend these months just writing letters like this one. It's such a shitty way to communicate. Then there's the fact that I am literally terrified of falling for a guy that can actually hurt me. I knew that you were that guy and I was scared to let you have the one thing that was still mine, my heart. I'm not good enough for you, Adam. You're sweet and kind while I'm dishonest and distrusting. I want to break that habit, but it's too late for me. You should forget about what happened between us because I would just bring you down. _

_ Anyway, I don't expect to hear from you but, I genuinely hope your summer has been going well and that T is as good as you wanted it to be._

_Sincerely,_

_B"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please comment and tell me how you like it and if I should even continue it? Thanks for reading, as always :)**


End file.
